Triple Homicide
by CSIBeauty
Summary: The CSI team thought they were on just another investigation when things started to get out of hand. After one of their own goes missing, they will get thrown into the craziest murder they have ever investigated.
1. Chapter 1

**Triple Homecide: Chapter One**

"What have we got, Frank?" asked Horatio as he ducked under the tape.

"Triple Homecide, husband and wife, Lisa and Alan Marks, and a family friend Claire Downs. Shot to death by the pool." answered Frank.

They walked into the crime scene, three bodys lay in grass next to a large pool, Calleigh and Ryan were already looking around and Alexx was checking the bodies.

"There are three dead bodies, and not one casing to be seen. I won't be able to tell what kind of gun killed them until I get the bullets from Alexx." said Calleigh as Horatio walked near.

"I may be able to help you with that now. This one is a through and through." She said refering to the women with blonde hair "and from the look of the entry wound the shooter was somewhere high, and the bullet would have to be in the pool." she finished pointing to the pool behind her.

"I'll get that." said Eric walking into the crime scene.

"Good! I don't want to get my hair wet." Calleigh said smiling at Eric.

"Um, H! Your gonna wanna see this." said Ryan coming out from inside the house.

"What is it Mr. Wolfe?" said Horatio.

"Your gonna have to see it to beleive it."

They entered the house and walked to the bedroom. Inside the closet was a safe full of guns, and computers.

"Calleigh, get these guns to the lab, Ryan take the computers to Cooper, maybe we will find the reason why these people were killed." said Horatio before returning outside.

"Eric did you get our bullet?" asked Horatio.

"Yeah!" he answered holding it up.

"Thats from a sniper rifle." stated Horatio.

"Yeah, not a commen gun for an everyday murder." said Eric.

"No, but it may narrow down the suspects." said Horatio before turning to Alexx.

"I'll finish post when I get back to the lab, though Im almost positive it was the gun shot wounds that killed all of them." said Alexx leaving.

"Eric I want you to try to find a list of anybody that would be in close contact with these people. Family, friends, neighbors, any one who may have seen them in the last few hours of their life." Horatio told Eric.

"I'll keep you posted." he said entering the house, just as Ryan was heading back outside.

"I don't think this is our usual murder investigation." he said watching as the computers were taken out of the house.

"It never is Mr. Wolfe! It never is!

Authors Note: I know this is a short first chapter. I want to see what you think of it before I contenue writing. I will not post again until I get 4 reviews! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Though I did not mention this in my first chapter, (even though I feel it is self explanitory) I do not own the characters of CSI Miami, I have invented my own characters and the story is mine, but not the original CSI characters. Just a reminder.

**Triple Homicide Ch. 2**

Back at the lab, Dan Cooper was ready to hook up the computers from the crime scene when Ryan walked in.

"Hey Dan, get anything off the computers yet?" he saked as he grabbed a seat.

"Just about to plug them in." he said doing so. "Ok so, you found these computer in a gun safe?"

"A hidden gun safe in the married couples bedroom closet." explained Ryan.

"I wonder what these people do for a living?" Dan said typing.

"Hopefully these computers will clear that up."

"Ok I'm on." said Dan as both of them looked at what came up on the screen. There was a big 3D map of, what looked like all of Miami. There were office buildings and houses highlighted in yellow.

"What is that?" asked Ryan.

"A small scale 3D map of Miami, what its for, however, I can't tell you." Dan replied.

"What else is on this thing?"

"Lets see!" He began typing and another screen poped up. It showed a long list of names with addresses, and what looks like money values next to the names.

"Who are all these people?" asked Ryan.

"Thats your job I just deal with the computers, but I can tell you that these people are worth a lot of money. Look at these values, Jennifer McCallester, 20,000 dollars." he read.

"This looks like a hit list." he said looking at the names of people. "The money amount doesn't go below 10 thousand dollars."

"Wait you think our victims are assassians?" asked Dan looking surprised.

"They had a hidden gun vault in their bedroom, right now thats the only explenation that makes sense."

"The assassians get assasssinated, ironic."

"I better go tell H. You keep looking for anything else, and check the e-mail. Call me if you get anything." said Ryan heading to the door.

"Will do!" replied Dan as he turned back to his computer screen.

Meanwhile in the gun lab, Calleigh was checking the guns from the gun vault, when she got a visit from Horatio.

"Calleigh how is it coming on the guns?" he asked.

"Three of the guns found in the gun vault were matches to three different bullets from our unsolved case files, and I'm not done yet." she said looking at the many guns scattered on the table.

"Really?" said Horatio "So our victims are murderers themselves."

"The husband and wifes fingerprints were found on all of the guns, but our third victims weren't on any of them." she said.

"So what was she doing with these two?"

"I don't know, maybe shes a friend?" she said as Ryan came in.

"What do you have Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"The computers I found with the guns have 3D maps of Miami, and a list of names with dollar values." he said.

"Are you saying, they are assassians?" Calleigh asked in astonishment.

"They were, that means they must have a boss somewhere, and we need to find out who it is." said Horatio

"That would explain why the bullets in these guns match our unsolved cases." said Calleigh.

"Good job Ryan! If you need me I'll be with Eric." he said leaving the room and heading to trace.

Eric was looking at a small peice on what seemed to be green clothe. "What have you got Eric?" Horatio said walking in.

"I found this, on the garage roof, I think our shooter must have got caught and it ripped his pants. Its like the colour you would find on camoflage pants." he explained.

"So its possible our shooter is formerly of the military."

"I also found 4 glasses on the dining room table, but there were only three vicitms, so I ran the prints. Three of them match to our victims and the fourth matches to a man named Alexander Baldwin, he filled out a police report a month ago for a break in at his apartment."

"Maybe, Alexander felt he knew who broke into his house, nice going Eric." He said leaving the room. He called Frank to let him know what was going on and headed to Alexander Baldwins house.

Horatio and Frank approched Mr. Baldwins door, but before they could knock it opened. The man stopped.

"Can I help you?" he said slightly confused.

"I'm Horatio Caine with Miami Dade Crime Lab, are you Alexander Baldwin?Horatio asked calmly.

"Yeah." he said "What is this about?"

"Do you mind if we come in?" said Frank.

"No, come in." he said motioning to them.

"Thank you." said Horatio entering. As Alexander closed the door behind them Horatio removed the autopsy pictures from the file he was holding. "Mr. Baldwin do you recognize these people?"

His face was full of shock and saddness as he looked at each set of pictures before replying, "Lisa is my sister." he slowley sat on a chair in the living room. "I went to Alan and Lisas yesterday with Claire. They called and said they had something they wanted to tell us. We ate dinner, but they would not tell us what it was. Then I got a call from work about missing shipments so I left before they could tell me why we were there." he said still unbeleiving.

"How do you know Claire?" asked Frank.

"She went to elementry school with me and my sister. We have been friends ever since." he explained.

"You see the problem Mr. Baldwin is Lisa and Alan left you everything in their will."said Horatio calmly.

"So what does that mean?" he asked confused.

"It means you have motive, so were going to need to take you in for questioning." said Frank.

He looked up at Horatio and just nodded.

When Horatio got back to the lab Calleigh was waiting at the front desk for him.

"What is it Calleigh?"

"I just got the bullets from our other two victims from Alexx. I tried to match the striations to the bulltet from the pool, but they don't match. All three bullets have different striations, they were fired from three different guns."

"There are three shooters Calleigh, and we only have one suspect." he said walking down the hall.

Autors Note: Thats the end of chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please Reveiw! I will try to get chapter 3 up when I get 5 reveiws. Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Triple Homicide ch. 3**

Horatio headed to the computer lab to check up on how Ryan was doing. "Mr. Wolfe what else have we got off of the computers?" he asked.

"We found the e-mail and most of the incoming messeges are from someone named M.S.Model, Cooper traced the messege to a small building downtown called SelperModels." said Ryan. "There was also a hate letter from a Miranda Eckert, her address is the house across from theirs."

"Alright Mr. Wolfe, you and I will check out the angry neighbor and I'll send Eric and Calleigh to check out the Modeling agency." said Horatio. "Thank you Mr. Cooper."

"I'm here to help." said Dan as Horatio and Ryan left the room.

Horatio and Ryan headed to Mrs. Eckerts house to find her in her front yard doing lawn work.

"Mrs. Eckert?" said Ryan when they walked up to her.

"Yes? Who are you?" she said.

"Horatio Caine, Ryan Wolfe CSI!" replied Horatio.

"What can I help you with, officers?" she said seeming nervous.

"Did you hear about your neighbors being murdered in their own back yard?" said Ryan.

"Yeah, It's too bad." she said somewhat calm.

"You don't seem to be too broken up about it." said Horatio.

"They always played the music too loud. They kept my son up all night. It's nice to finally get some quiet." she said matter of factly.

"Well, you see thats the problem, the evidence tells us that their were three shooters that killed the Marks and Ms. Downs, and we only have one suspect." said Horatio. "Where is you son now?"

"At his grandmothers. Am I a suspect?" she asked.

"Right now, yes! So were going to need to take you to our lab for questionig." replied Ryan.

"Fine!" she said standing up and wiping the dirt off of her jeans.

Meanwhile Calleigh and Eric headed down to the small building where SelpherModels is located. They arrived to see a big sign with 3 very attractive women in bathing suits on it reading 'SelpherModels: the next generation modeling agency.'

"Interesting!" said Calleigh reading the sign.

"You intrested in modeling Calleigh?" said Eric sarcasticly.

"Oh no! I don't like bathing suits. No where to put my gun!" she said smiling.

They both walked into the building and saw a very well dressed women sittig at the counter, on the phone. As they walked up she motioned for them to wait, and when she saw there badges she hung up the phone.

"How can I help you officers?" she said in an offictial tone.

"Where looking for the owner of this building." said Eric.

"Your looking at her. Morgan Selpher!" she said shaking both of their hands. "I've owned this agency for 5 years now. So what can I do for you?"

"Were investigation the murder of Claire Downs, and Lisa and Alan Marks. You know them?" said Calleigh.

"Oh my! I don't know the Claire girl, but Lisa and Alan worked here. Lisa was my secretary, and Alan developed the film."

"Do you mind if we look around?" asked Calleigh observing the photographers clicking away as a blonde model posed.

"Go right ahead." she said staying seated at the desk.

Eric walked over to one of the dark rooms with his flashlight looking for anything out of the ordinary. As Calleigh observed around the front desk.

"Is this were Lisa used to sit?" she asked looking around the desk.

"Yes! I don't have another secretary so I'm sitting up her until I can hire another." she said smiling.

"Yes well I would imagine it would be hard to replace Lisa." said Calleigh staring under the desk.

"Why is that?" she said confused.

"Because not many secretarys are willing to hide the guns under your desk here. I'm going to have to ask to to get out of the seat." she said aiming her flashlight under the desk. "Eric you better get over here." Morgan slowly got out of the seat and tried to make her way out the front door, when Eric pulled his gun on her.

"Don't move!" he shouted and she stopped.

"It looks like weve got two sniper rifles. I think we have two of our murder weapons." said Calleigh pulling on a pair of gloved and removing the guns from the box under the desk.

"How are you going to explain that?" Eric asked Morgan.

"I want my lawyer." she said plainly.

"I bet you do." said Calleigh. "Im gonna get these back to the lab for processing. I'll meet you there." She took both of the guns and headed outside.

"Alright!" said Eric. "So are you hiding anything else around here?" he asked. She just looked at him not saying a word. "Im going to need to take these back to the lab" he said to one of the officers. "I'll see if Cooper can get anything off of this."

Back at the lab, Horatio and Ryan were asking Mrs. Eckert about the murder.

"So can you tell us what this is about?" asked Ryan pulling out a copy of the hate mail she had sent the Marks.

"I told you! They always kept music really loud and my son could not sleep. I was trying to get a message out."

"Message received." said Horatio.

"Look I know what your thinking but i didn't kill those people." she said sounding despret. Just then Horatio's phone rang.

"Excuse me!" said Horatio. "Caine" he said picking up the phone."Really? Thank you Frank!" he said hanging up."Is there something going on her that we need to know about, Mrs. Eckert?" asked Horatio noticing her frightened expression. She just looked up and him. "One of our detectives stopped by your mother-in-laws house, and your son was not there." She contenued to just look at him. "Where is he?"

She leaned in and wispered. "If I tell you, they will kill him."

"Very wll! Mr. Wolfe this is now a kidnapping, I think we need to talk to Mrs. Marks brother." said Horatio leaving the room with him. Ryan headed to where Lisas brothere was being held. Horatio stopped to see Eric conenuously dialing his phone. While waiting outside the room where Ms. Selpher was being held.

"Eric whats going on?" Horatio asked concerned.

"Calleigh left the crime scene with two sniper rifles we found at the modeling agency, and she hasn't come back yet. Nobody seen her and she won't answer her phone." said Eric panicky.

"Eric it will be alright." said Horatio looking at Ms. Selpher, and she just smiled.

Authors Note: Thats chapter three! Please Reveiw! I will post chapter 4 when I get 5 reveiws.


	4. Chapter 4

**Triple Homicide ch. 4**

Horatio and Eric walked into the room and sat down in front of Morgan Selpher. "Where is Calleigh?" Horatio asked very seriously.

"Who?" she said in a fake sweet voice.

"The girl you had kidnapped." said Eric.

"Look I don't know what your talking about! This is all just a big misunderstanding." she said crossing her arms.

"You better hope we find her or you'll spend the rest of your life sharing a small cell in prison." said Horatio getting up.

"Ooh is that a threat." she said faking surprise.

"It's a promise." he said leaving the room. He walked down the hall to the computer lab where Dan were working on the computers found at the modeling agency. "Have you got anything yet?" asked Horatio.

"Just the e-mails she sent to the Marks," Dan replied "but thier kind of hard to make out what they mean."

"Wait stop there!" said Horatio pointing to one of the e-mails. "It was sent a day before the murder."

Dan opened the e-mail, and it read:

_Marks,_

_Don't do it. Keep the secrecy. Much regrets._

_MS_

"What does that mean?" asked Dan reading it over again.

"They were going to tell a secret, she did not want them to tell, or they would regret it." said Horatio beginning to leave the room.

"Horatio wait!" said Dan quickly.

"What is it?" said Horatio stopping.

"This e-mail was sent to someone with the initials GW." said Dan. "It was sent 30 minutes before Calleigh and Eric arrived at the agencey."

"What does it say Mr. Cooper?" asked Horatio leaning over to read the e-mail:

_GW,_

_Protect the secret! Get the girl! Stay on target._

_MS_

"What do you think the secret is?" asked Dan.

"I don't know Mr. Cooper, but read that last sentence." said Horatio.

"Stay on target" Dan read out loud.

"Their going to kill again." said Horatio leaving.

"Mr. Wolfe!" said Horatio as Ryan was coming out of the room that Mr. Baldwin was in. "What did you find out about the brother?"

"He was at his sisters house because she wanted to tell him something, but other than that nothing." said Ryan.

"Ok!" said Horatio entering the room. "Mr. Baldwin!"

"Look I told the other CSI everything I know. I never figured out what I was supposed to be told and . . ." he began.

"It has nothing to do with that, I believe your a target." he said quickly. Suddenly glass shattered Horatio tackled Mr. Baldwin to the ground, as the alarms sounded. They both crawled under the table and the bullets stopped flying. "Mr. Baldwin, I want to get you to a windowless room." said Horatio standing up quickly taking Mr. Baldwin with him. As they left the room glass shattered again as another bullet came through the glass. There was a scream as the two of them fell to the ground. Horatio looked up to see Valora laying on the ground and a spatter of blood below her right arm. "Valora!" Horatio shouted.

"Im ok!" she said sitting up holding her arm. Horatio moved out of the veiw of the window as did Valora. Suddenly Horatio phone rang. He picked it up "Horatio!" he said. "Good bring her over here." he said hanging up. "Alright were safe, Eric caught the women shooting from the building." said Horatio to Mr. Baldwin.

He rushed over to Valora. "Its ok," she said "it just skimmed my arm." Just than Ryan came down the hall followed by a couple paramedics. They fixed up Valoras arm and checked on Mr. Baldwin as Horatio talked to Ryan.

"I think it may be time to have a talk with our shooter." said Horatio. "Ryan take the gun to the lab and call me when you find anything."

"Will do!" said Ryan turning away.

"Eric!" Horatio called when Eric came out of the elevator. "What do we have?"

"Geneveive Williams, and she had a young boy with her." said Eric pointing to the boy.

"Alright Eric, take Ms. Williams to a room." said Horatio. He kneeled in front of the young boy. "Hi"

"Hi" he replied shyly.

"I'm Horatio! Im going to ask you a few question if thats alright." he said smiling.

"Ok!" he said.

"Whats your name?"

"Liam!"

"Where did this lady take you from?"

"I was playing in the front yard. I dropped my ball and went to pick it up and she grabbed me and pulled me into her car." he said.

"Ok, Im going to take you to your mommy now. Ok?" He nodded his head smiling.

He took the boy to the room where Mrs. Eckert was at and then walked down to the room where Genevieve Williams was being questioned. He walked in and sat down next to Eric. "I already told your friend here Im not saying a word." she said firmly.

"It doen't matter the evidence speaks for itself." said Horatio. "Now we already have you for attempting murder and kidnapping, and if the gun we have matches the bullets to the bullets from the Marks house, then we also have you for murder one."

"Look I just did what I was told. Baldwin is worth 30 grand." she said arms crossed.

"So your an assassian too." said Horatio.

"H!" said Eric starring at Ms. Williams pants.

"What is it Eric?" asked Horatio.

"Her pants are the same color as the fabric I found on the garage roof, and it looks like there is a small peice missing." he said pointing to her green pants.

"Interesting! So now those pants put you at the crime scene." said Horatio. She bit her bottom lip.

"Fine, ok I killed the Claire girl, but not the other two." she said.

"That we know. The question is, who else was involved in the murder?" asked Eric.

"I can't give away my fellow assassians." she said.

"Fine! Wheres Calleigh?" asked Horaito.

"Who?" she asked

"One of you kidnapped one of my CSI's and I want to know where she is." said Horatio.

"Ask the models!" she said firmly.

"Very Well! Eric i want you to go back to the modeling agency and search every inch of the place."

"You got it H!" he said leaving the room.

Horatio left the room just as Ryan was walking down the hall. "H! This gun was used to kill Lisa Marks." said Ryan.

"Really? Our assassian said she killed Claire." said Horatio.

"That could be true, her prints weren't the only ones on it. Morgan Selphers prints were also found on the gun.

"Ok, go talk to her." said Horatio.

Eric had just arrived at the agency, when he heard a loud crash inside. He ran in with two officers guns drawn. In the middle of the room was a fairly large man holding a gun to Calleighs head.

"I won't go to jail." he cried.

"Let her go! She didn't do anything." said Eric.

"If I keep her I won't go to jail." he said desperetly.

"Your just adding kidnapping to your charges." said Eric slowly moving forward. The man shot at the officers and dragged Calleigh into a back room. Eric moved forward to the room as he heard antoher loud crash and a gun shot. Eric advanced further and Calleigh came running out of the room and ran right into Eric.

Authors Note: As Always Please Reveiw!! Thanks Much! Im looking for 5 reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Triple Homidide ch. 5**

"Calleigh are you alright?" asked Eric concerned.

"I'm fine! He's still in there!" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Weve got you surrounded come out with your hands up!" yelled Eric. The man slowly exited the room with his hands in the air. A officer cuffed him and Eric went into the room to collect the gun. He came out carring the two guns they had found earlier.

"I guess I missed a lot. Huh?" said Calleigh smiling.

"You have no idea." said Eric.

Back at the lab, Horatio was questioning Morgan Selpher.

"Ms. Selpher? What is your reason for killing the Marks and their friend Ms. Downs?" asked Horatio.

"I don't know what you mean!" said Morgan.

"Your friend their already gave you up!" said Horatio pointing to Geneveive in the next room. She looked at her angerly. "Its time for you to talk!"

"I own the corperation." began Ms. Selpher. "At first it started off as a modeling agency, but all of this women were always talking about the husbands they wanted to leave, but they had all of the money. So I began to think that if we could make it so that they didn't have to deal with their rich husbands anymore. we could make better business. You wouldn't beleive how many people were willing to pay to get rid of their husbands or even wifes."

"So how do the Marks fit into this?" asked Horatio.

"Lisa and Alan were two of my best assassians," she said. "but they have big mouths, and nosy friends. They wanted to tell their friend Claire and Lisas brother about what they really do for a living. We have a strict secrecy policy, know one can know what you really do. It doesn't matter if they can keep the secret or not."

"So you had them killed." said Horatio.

"Yes! I even had to kill one of them, one of my assassians are out this week and they were ready to tell." she said. Horatios phone rang.

"Horatio!" he said picking up the phone. "Good Eric, Bring him in!" and he hung up the phone. "It seems we have your other assassian, and my CSI!"

"Good!" she said uncaringly.

"You will be spending a very long time in prison!" he said to her. "The good new is, youll have company." said Horatio leaving the room as the officers carried her out.

"Mr. Wolfe!" he said as Ryan approched him. "Eric has our other two murder weapons and Callegih!"

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"She'll be fine! When Eric gets here run the prints from the guns to make sure they match our suspects!" he said.

"Alright!" he said walking away.

Soon Horatio came to a room where all three suspects were waiting for them. Morgan sat there with no expression on her face while the other two seemed nervous.

"We now have all the evidence we need to put the three of you away forever." said Horatio. Morgan just looked up with a bored expression on her face. The other two sat looking down at the ground refusing to look up at anyone. "Take them away!" he said to the cops waiting in the room with them.

As they were being taken away, Calleigh came walking up to Horaito. "How are you?" he asked.

"Im ok! Though I think Im going to take tomorrow off." she said.

"Thats understandable!" he said walking with her out of the building.

Authors Note: The last chapter! It took me a little while to figure out how to end it. Tell me what you think. If you liked this one i am working on two other CSI: Miami fan fictions titled: Hostile Takeover, and Murders of the Unknown. Be on the look out for these two new stories and thanks for reading!!


	6. A New CSI: Miami Series!

**The Seven Deadly Sins Series: Redone! New Descriptions The final idea**

_Sloth:_ While working on a case, Eric finds a gray stone and soon after begins to act strange. Horatio believes there is a new kind of killer in their midst, and when looking into the lives of their victims, he begins to see a pattern that could lead his team into danger.

_Greed:_ Eric continues to act strange and after Ryan finds a green stone he too begins to act out of character. Horatio begins to worry about what is happening to his team, and when looking deeper into the recent series of deaths he uncovers that even though they all look different, there may be a similarity that could turn his worry into fear.

_Wrath: _Eric and Ryan continue to act out of character and Rick Stedler takes notice. And in the midst of their investigation and Rick looking into his lab, Natalia stumbles upon a red stone that causes her to act out in a way that could jeopardize the lab and her life.

_Gluttony: _Rick continues to look into the lab while Horatio searches for the person who started everything. And as more people outside of the lab die Horatio begins to fear for the life of his own team. In the meantime Frank interacts with a purple stone that could cause him to lose his job.

_Lust: _As Horatio begins to lose his CSI's to sin, he enlists the help of Jake Berkley in his desperation to find the killer before his team lose their lives. And after Calleigh uncovers a pink stone things become more complicated then any of them could ever imagine.

_Envy: _Horatio is beginning to get closer to whoever is attacking his team, and as he tries to get his team members to focus long enough to work on the case Valera stumbles upon a green stone. As it seemed to be hard enough to work with his team, envy can be a dangerous mix with the other sins.

_Pride: _Horatio is finally feeling that he may be able to find the attacker, but when Jake interacts with a yellow stone, it becomes a race to find the attacker before someone loses their life. Can Horatio find their mystery attacker before he loses everyone around him to the power of sin?


End file.
